1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic/fiber composite and a process for its production.
Because of its high breaking strength, dimensional stability, resistance to high temperature and to corrosion, ceramic/fiber composite is gaining a continuously growing importance. The good properties of the ceramic/fiber composite are based on the combination of a matrix and built-in fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ceramic/fiber composite in which the fibers are fist impregnated with polysilazane and the polysilazane is then thermally decomposed to silicon nitride is described in EP-0,125,772 A1. A disadvantage with this process is that, for the impregnation of the fibers, the polysilazane must be dissolved in solvent.
After the impregnation, the solvent must be removed. Cavities form as a result of the removal of the solvent from the fiber composite, resulting in a ceramic fiber composite possessing properties which are not always satisfactory. It has been found that ceramic fiber composites have an increasing breaking strength and dimensional stability if there are only a few cavities in the ceramic fiber composite.